Conociéndolos
by kurolovers
Summary: Atsuko (MC) un día llega a su apartamento compartido encontrando a unos chicos muy parecidos a el juego que ella tenia, descubriendo que los chicos de Mystic Messenger fueron trasportados hacia su mundo, ayudándolos a adaptarse termina queriéndolos por completo, ayudándolos a solucionar sus problemas y revelar los secretos que han sido escondidos en la RFA ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno bueno. Si debería actualizar mis otros __fic's__, pero deben comprender que mi musa solo llega y no me puedo quedar con las ganas así que aquí viene otro __fic__ que es algo distinto a lo habitual, no habrá __yaoi__ (quizás cambien de opinión) aquí __Saeran__ y __Rika__ no aparecerán solo serán nombrados, me inspire mayormente en muchos __fics__ que he leído últimamente y igual en una en especifico que era en ingles y era maravilloso! _  
_Aun así espero que les guste y ha leer! _  
_Cualquier duda por favor __haganmelo__ saber!/_

* * *

_**Conociéndolos**_

Atsuko, una chica de 21 años, estudiaba gastronomía, vivía en un departamento compartido por su amiga Rosa, su apariencia era una joven algo subida de peso, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes violetas, pero sin ellos se mostraban ojos color café, era solo una chica ordinaria, era un día normal para ella que estaba en su habitación jugando una aplicación llamada Mystic Messenger, se había vuelto muy obsesionada por ello, había jugado cada ruta, actualmente había terminado el final de V, levantándose al terminar para bañarse y vestirse, estaba en su último año, trabajaba en un cajero de una tienda de convivencia, actualmente era su día libre de todo, estaba descansado de un agotador día de trabajo, con mucha pereza ordenaba su cuarto antes de salir de su habitación, fue a la cocina aprovechando que era temprano y su amiga dormía, hizo el almuerzo para las dos, unos simples espaguetis y salsa con carne molida, entre haciendo la ensalada apareció la otra chica, Rosa, la chica era diferente a la castaña, era más alta, delgada y de buena figura, de cabellos negros cortos hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes.

Bostezo.-Buenos días Atsu.-murmuro cansada la ojiverde.-Lo siento, hoy era mi turno de cocinar.

La castaña le sonrió sirviendo la comida.-Esta bien Rosa desperté temprano, no te preocupes, sé que estas cansada con los exámenes.-le respondió sentándose para empezar a comer.

-Si.-suspira para también comer, luego de unos minutos en silencio y verificando sus redes sociales miro a su mejor amiga.-Por cierto Atsuko ¿Que harás hoy?.

La castaña la miro pensativa.-Nada creo.-se encogió de hombros.-Sabes que no me gusta salir mucho.

-Pero amiga, deberías salir más ¿sabes? Quizás encuentres a tu media naranja.-comento viendo su comida, sirvo el jugo para las dos.

-No, gracias, el amor no es para mí.-limpio la salsa de sus labios con una servilleta.

Rosa suspiro rendida.-Bueno, pero no te quedes todo el día en el departamento hace mal y no fumes.

Rio divertida.-No prometo nada amiga.-le sonrió un poco.-Aun así gracias por los ánimos.

-No es nada, sabes que te quiero y me preocupas.-dijo con sinceridad.-Y ya no juegues tanto con esos juegos chinos que tienes.

La conversación cambiaba mientras almorzaban, era un ambiente relajado entre las dos chicas, después limpiaron el departamento, antes de que la pelinegro tuviera que ir a clases, la castaña sentada en el comedor aburrida, no quería jugar otra ruta prefiriendo esperar para la noche y empezar nuevamente la ruta de Seven, su personaje favorito, miro su celular, luego recordó que no le quedaban cigarros, se les había acabado el día anterior, con eso en mente prefirió salir a comprar y ver que podía hacer, tomo su billetera para salir cerrando el lugar.

Se puso sus auriculares para luego caminar saliendo del edificio, saludo al conserje antes de salir del lugar, caminando mientras escuchaba música, fue hacia una tienda y compró sus cigarros, pensó en ir al parque del centro o ir al centro comercial, también pensó en ir al supermercado pero no les faltaba nada de mercadería.

-mm ¿Qué hacer?.-murmuro pensativa mientras caminaba sin rumbo, quería solo relajarse, fumando uno de sus cigarros se sentó en una banca, en ese momento su celular vibro cortando su música.-¿Una llamada?.-se dijo confundida, hasta que volvió su música, prefirió ignorar eso y seguir contemplando el lugar, debería estudiar un poco aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía, pero tenía ganas de practicar una receta, pensó en los ingredientes que tenía en su hogar.

Apagando el cigarro se levantó del banco, caminando por la calle encontró una tienda de libros, curiosa y aburrida entro esperando encontrar algo de entretención, busco libros de cocina, algunos ya los tenia y otros no llenaban su atención, paso por las novelas, encontrando uno de su gusto lo compro, al salir de la tienda, miro la hora en su celular había pasado por lo menos una hora y media, considero comprar una pequeña merienda, es decir, un helado, hacia algo de calor ese día y aprovechando el clima se dirigió hacia las calles hasta encontrar un lugar que vendiera helados, pidió un helado de cono de sabor chocolate, prefirió comer en el lugar, aprovechando el momento pensó ver algo de su aplicación favorita.

-¿Qué demonios?.-exclamó extrañada al ver que la aplicación no mostraba nada, es decir, estaba en negro en su mayoría, aun salía las opciones centrales. Pero al entrar a la galería del álbum todas las imágenes habían desaparecido, preocupada prefirió empezar una nueva ruta pensando que debe ser un error de su celular, pero las opciones de las rutas no aparecía ni la imagen de los personajes.-Esto es raro.-dijo frustrada.

Saliendo de la aplicación busco el twitter de cheritz notando que no era la única persona con problemas en el juego, la creadora pedía paciencia que estaba investigando las fallas, suspirando rendida la castaña solo le quedo esperar por solucionar el problema que tendría el juego. Solo le quedo disfrutar de su helado mientras miraba sus redes sociales ociosa.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

**En otro universo.**

_En un bunker _

Seven miraba la pantalla luchando con otro hacker mientras hacia su trabajo, mientras comía sus papas favoritas, ese día no se había metido al chat por estar ocupado, pero sentía que algo extraño estaba por pasar ¿un mal presentimiento? Frunció el ceño hasta que completo la información que estaba robando antes de llevarlo a la unidad, cerrando toda computadora, tirándose para atrás a la vez que se quitaba sus lentes y restregar sus ojos.

-Ugh estoy cansado.-dijo agotado.-¿Realmente te veré de verdad?.-hablo cerrando los ojos recordando una voz.

_"Jajaja eres muy gracioso Seven, quisiera que fueras real..._ _Saeyoung es un bonito nombre"_ recordó en su mente aquella voz pero no había una imagen clara de la chica que le hablaba, acompañara por un eco como si la persona no estuviera allí pero a la vez si, notaba la tristeza marcada ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba aquello? O ya se estaba volviendo loco con todo el trabajo y su esclavitud.

-Mm Atsuko... ¿Eres un sueño?.-se quejó mirando el techo de su hogar, estuvo en silencio unos minutos antes de negar con la cabeza.-Debería ir a bañarme y dejar de pensar en tonterías.-rio divertido por sus divagaciones.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento, estirándose para que la circulación de la sangre pasara y no sintiera tanto su cuerpo adolorido, tratando de olvidar la figura rara de una chica que le llamaba con su nombre verdadero porque eso jamás sucedería, no conocía a nadie que supiera su verdadero nombre excepto V y Rika, además nunca él se enamoraría, eso era un peligro y nadie lo amaría ya que era peligroso, como a su vez no con todo el pasado que cargaba en sus hombros, ignorando el sonido de su celular, sin darse cuenta de la extrañeza que aparecía en su pantalla ni en su brillo.

_En un set._

Zen suspiro cansado de ensayar su nuevo personaje, aprovechando su descanso para tomar una botella de agua, pensó en entrar al chat pero prefirió que no, no quisiera ver que estaba Jumin o que ingresada al mismo tiempo que él, rompería todo su buen humor, pensó dejar por un rato su celular y concentrarse en sus líneas.

Cerro los ojos recordando los sueños que últimamente él tenía y aparecía una joven que extrañamente jamás podía ver sus ojos, pero su voz era diferente como si fuera dicha desde otro lugar.

_"Zen...eres una persona muy encantadora, ¿Debería decirte siempre lo lindo que eres? ¡Quisiera ser tu fans número uno!"_ aquella voz era agradable pero notaba la tristeza en esas palabras ¿Que significaba eso? Porque soñaba con una fiesta y declararse a alguien.

-¿Qué demonios son esos sueños? ¿La chica? Ahgg.-se quejó murmurando por lo bajo, tenía sentimientos encontrados porque era extraño, necesitaba olvidar eso por ahora y pensar que solo era un sueño raro y que pronto lo olvidaría.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar que le hablaban, se levantó la mirada al ser llamado por su director, yendo para allá no noto como su celular vibraba para luego brillar unos segundos.

_En una oficina._

Jumin firmaba papeles aburrido pero concentrado, ha tenido mucho que hacer, proyectos de gatos y de las novias de su padre, quería estar en su cuarto con su amada Elizabeth 3rd y un buen vino, sonaba como un buen plan.

Suspiro un poco.-Que molestia.-murmuro para sí mismo, recordaba haber visto un vestido y la sonrisa de una chica, lo peor de todo era que recordaba como él sonreía a esa chica, eso jamás pasaría.-Debe ser algo estúpido, nunca he visto a esa chica en mi vida.

_"Jumin eres raro...jajaja pero yo igual ¡Debemos crear un lugar para todos los gatos del mundo!"_ recordaba de aquella chica pero sentía que no venía de ella.

Miro las grandes ventanas que mostraban un buen paisaje, pensando que le estaba sucediendo a él con esos sueños extraños. No ha podido dormir como siempre, pero tampoco le ha dicho alguien sobre el tema, solo pensando que era algo pasajero.

Sin darse cuenta que su celular se prendió y brillo en su distracción, el pelinegro dirigió su vista nuevamente a los papales pensando que si termina rápido podría ir a ver a su linda Elizabeth 3rd.

_Dentro del mismo edificio pero en otro lugar._

Jaehee suspiraba cansada desde su lugar revisando los papeles que debía ver, debía hacer algunas investigaciones pero estaba tan cansada, no había estado durmiendo bien últimamente, en sus escasas horas de sueños recordaba soñar una chica que extrañamente jamás podía ver sus ojos pero también sentía una calidez y tranquilidad al escuchar su voz.

_"Jumin eres malo con Jaehee...¡Yo quisiera que tu ruta no fuera un final de amistad, eres muy dulce Jaehee, ¡es tan injusto!"_ era algunas de las palabras que recordaba de su sueño.

-Más bien es como una pesadilla.-se dijo a si misma.-Se han estado repitiendo en estas últimas noches.-bostezo antes de concentrarse en los papeles antes de ir nuevamente donde su jefe.

Ignorando como su celular vibraba y brillaba unos segundos, cansada que no pensaba mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor antes de ir a donde el Sr. Han le estaba llamando, deseando que el día acabara.

_En un cuarto, específicamente en la habitación de un joven_

Yoosung estaba jugando LOLOL ganando otra partida, levantándose a la vez que se quitaba los auriculares para estirarse y bostezar, teniendo ojeras mostrando que no había estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, pero también no ha querido ir a clases.

-Ahh tengo sueño, he vuelto a faltar.-dijo adormilado al ver la hora.-Es mejor ir a comer algo.-toco su estómago, recordando cuando fue la última vez que comió.

Camino hasta su pequeña cocina preparándose algo sencillo, mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua miro detenidamente la ventana hacia el cielo despejado recordando los sueños que ha tenido últimamente. _"Ah eres como un cachorro adorable...pero yo jamás seré Rika, ¿Alguna vez veras más allá de tu dolor Yoosung?" _frunció el ceño molesto ¿de dónde venía esos sueños? ¿Por qué recordaba una fiesta y a una chica levemente borrosa? Sentía que esa chica bonita no era la que producía la voz tan triste que él escuchaba, no sabía muy bien que pensar. Mientras comía su celular que estaba en su habitación sonó y brillo unos segundos.

_En un lugar desconocido._

V estaba merodeando sobre un lugar desconocido en el mapa observando el paisaje del lugar, había deseado un pequeño momento de tranquilidad y sacar algunas fotos, puso su mano a través de su cabellos sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, había tenido sueños extraños últimamente.

-Ugh ¿Qué significa esto?.-se preguntó a si mismo recordando el ligero sollozo de una mujer.-¿Por qué ella llora?

Recuerda algunas palabras que vienen de esa chica misteriosa _"V...¿Por qué cargas algo tan pesado? Quisiera ayudarte...quisiera ayudarlos a todos, tú no mereces esto... ¿Algún día podre conocerte de verdad?"_ frunció el ceño recordando esas palabras.

Era extraño tenía unas ganas de poder reconfortar a esa persona, deseaba saber quién era, quería comprender lo que sucedía. Sentándose en el pasto miro de forma algo borrosa el cielo, ignorando la vibración de su celular en su bolsillo sin notar el brillo que arquería el objeto.

Después de una hora, ellos sintieron como una leve corriente recorría sus cuerpos, antes de que reaccionaran, todo se volvió negro, luego de unos minutos uno del grupo despertó, siendo un pelirrojo que reaccionó más rápido.

-Ugh mi cabeza.-dijo por lo bajo pasando su mano hacia su cabeza, parpadeo un poco para quitar su vista borrosa y notar que ya no estaba en su casa, miro alrededor al notar que tenía alguien encima suyo notando el cabello blanco.-¿Zen?.

El hombre al escuchar su nombre empezó a despertarse.-¿Q..qué?.-levanto la mirada haciendo una mueca por el dolor de cabeza.-¿Seven?.

-¿Puedes quitarte de encima?.-pregunto incómodo el pelirrojo.

El ojirojizo noto que estaba sobre el otro levantándose rápidamente.-¡Ah! Lo siento.-habiendo chocado con alguien que se quejó, dirigiendo su vista ante el más joven del grupo.-¿Yoosung?

-Ugh cinco minutos más.-murmuro quejándose por el dolor.

Escucharon otras quejas antes de que todos se empezaran a despertar. El lugar no era tan grande así que casi todos estaban apegados, al reaccionar y despertar al rubio vieron el lugar desde sus lugares sin querer salir de ese cuarto sin primero tener información del porque estaban allí en especifico, se notaba que era un cuarto, Jumin estaba sentado en la cama junt su lado Jaehee, Seven miraba las cosas con curiosidad buscando donde estaba o la persona que los llevó a ese lugar, Yoosung y Zen estaban sentado en el las dos sillas que estaban junto a un escritorio de estudio. Todos estaban en silencio pensando en cómo llegaron a ese lugar, guardo internamente el miedo que sentían, después de un rato comenzaron a discutir.

La castaña iba caminando para dirigirse hacia un mini supermercado cerca, compro los ingredientes faltantes para su experimento, pagando todo prefirió ir al departamento, caminando por los pasillos luego de llegar a su piso escucho ruidos por el otro lado de la puerta, algo asustada teniendo el número de los policía para marcarlo rápido por las dudas, podría ser algún invitado de Rosa, quizás ella habría salido antes de sus clases, pero nunca está mal estar prevenida.

Con un suspiro entro, no vio nada raro en la sala y en la cocina conjunta, noto que provenía desde su cuarto, algo asustada y con algo de valentía abrió la puerta, las voces se detuvieron y el lugar quedó en silencio, la castaña miro a las seis personas repartidas en su cuarto, pestañeo confundida esas personas se parecían a su juego.

-¿Hola?.-hablo tímido el rubio al verla algo nervioso.

-¿Q..qué carajos?.-sin poder evitarlo Atsuko se desmayó pensando que solo era su imaginación porque no podía ser verdad que ellos eran los personajes de su juego favorito Mystic Messenger, no pudo escuchar como esos jóvenes le hablaban o se levantaban del lugar para sujetarla, solo vio negro.

Sin saber que si vida ahora en adelante iba a cambiar, pero en el momento que se despierte los sucesos serán complicados, hasta que se dé cuenta que los personajes que estaba tan enganchada estaban en la vida real y en su cuarto ¿Podrá con el desastre que era la RFA? ¿Podrá ayudarlos a volver a su dimensión? ¿Podrá tener cordura hasta que todo acabe?

* * *

**_Espero que les guste mucho la historia! y este mas que nada sera un prologo ;) ¿Que pasara mas adelante?_**


	2. Chapter 2

RFA°2

Atsuko se despertó a los minutos, parpadeo confundida ¿Por qué se desmayó? Llevo su mano hacia su cabeza algo mareada, proceso lo que hizo ese día, todo fue normal en un día libre, recuerda salir comprar y que su juego favorito no funcionaba, llego a la casa y luego escuchó voces en su cuarto, cosa que descubrió que estaba un grupo de chicos y una chica que se parecían a los personajes de Mystic Messenger, ¿Quizás ya era el momento de dormir como se debía? ¿Dejar los dulces?, notando murmurios que la rodeaban fuera de su mente, al parecer no estaba sola. Al aclarar su vista, levantó la cabeza para tener a un chico con gafas y cabello color celeste, extraño.

-¿Huh?.-fue lo único que salió de su boca, aun hundida en su confusión y su despertar.

-Oh ya estas más atenta ¿Estas bien?.-pregunto V preocupado, observando a la chica.

Al registrar la pregunta asintió.-S...si gracias.-espera...¿Por qué había un chico en su cuarto?.-¡Ahh!.-se levantó como un resorte alejándose del muchacho asustada, le apunto con un dedo asustada.-¿Q..quién eres? ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto? ¿Eres un pervertido?.

Ante su última pregunta escucho unas risitas, dirigió su vista ante las otras voces, volvió a ver esas personas que se le hacían similares por alguna razón, pero eso no era importante ahora, sino era el hecho de que hacia aquella gente en su cuarto.

-¿No es un sueño?.-murmuró para sí misma en pánico.

V tosió después de salir de la sorpresa.-No, no soy un pervertido, no sabemos dónde estamos señorita soy Jihyun Kim, pero me llaman V.-se presentó.

-¿V?.-lo miro asustada.-¡No fue mi imaginación! Eres V.-se apegó a la pared confundida y asustada, miro con temor a los demás integrantes.-¿La RFA?.-termino por decir para confirmar que en verdad eran ellos.

-¿Nos conoces?.-pregunto Jumin mirándola en todo momento.-¿Quién eres?

-¡Sí! ¿Eres nuestra secuestradora?.-pregunto Zen mirando la figura desconocida.

-Mm...-Seven la observo frunciendo el ceño.-¿Te conozco?.-pregunto serio y desconfiado.

-Chicos la están asustando mas.-regaño suavemente el líder del grupo, al ver como reaccionaba la chica y no quisiera que se desmayara de nuevo, eso no ayudaba en su situación.

La castaña se mordió el labio ansiosa, no entendía nada ¿Que hacen ellos aquí? ¿Se volvió loca? ¿Está muerta? ¿Una broma de Rosa? No...ella no era capaz de eso, con duda prefirió presentarse?-S...soy Atsuko.-dijo nerviosa.-¿Cómo llegaron a mi departamento?.

-¿Tuyo? ¡Pensé que estábamos en el departamento de Rima!.-exclamo Yoosung.

-No, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí Atsuko.-aclaro Jaehee seria.-¿Sabes dónde estamos?.

-Si.-asintió sin moverse.-Pero esto es irreal, debo estar soñando si, debe ser eso.-trato de engañarse a sí misma.-Quizás me caí de las escaleras o no debí fumar lo de anoche.-ella ya no los miraba, hundida en sus pensamientos confundida.

Los intrusos la miraban con extrañeza viendo como entraba en pánico, sin saber cómo ayudarla Zen se acercó y le toco el hombro, instintivamente la chica le golpeo en la costillas, estremeciendo al albino, Atsuko al notar eso jadeo ¡Se sintió real!.

-¡Ah! Lo siento...-se disculpó tocándolo preocupada.-Y..yo a veces reacciono agresiva al estar asustada.

-E...está bien, mi culpa.-dijo el actor sonriéndole, tratando de ser amigable.

-Así que no es un sueño.-se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Puedes aclarar nuestras dudas "_Atsuko"?.-_ordeno Jumin molesto, no entendía nada y eso no le gustaba.

La chica los miro y asintió.-Si...si debería.-recogió su celular que había caído en algún momento pero no se movió de allí, ahora ¿Cómo explicarles que ellos eran personaje de un juego? No creía que le creyeran para nada, si fuera ellos no les crearía para nada, antes de que hablara escucho como algunos estómagos sonaban, mayormente Yoosung, Seven y V, río un poco al verlos avergonzados.-Quizás deba alimentarlos.-dijo mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.-Por favor vengan a la sala.-pidió.

Entre ellos se miraron sin saber que pensar pero el hambres les gano, todos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto, necesitaban espacio ya que ellos estaban incómodos en el lugar, al entrar a la sala se notaba el toque femenino y algunas fotos, quisieron inspeccionar pero la duda les detuvo y se sentaron en la sala, Atsuko suspiro tensa, por suerte había quedado sobras del almuerzo, así que prefirió cocinar un poco más para todos ellos. La RFA la observaba cocinar en silencio, el lugar se inundó de un agradable olor.

-Mmm huele tan bien.-dijo Seven lamiéndose los labios, no había comido algo bueno en días.

-Gracias.-dijo la cocinera al escucharlo.-Espero que a todos les guste.-tardo un rato y en silencio, nadie hablaba, mientras la castaña estaba absorta en su trabajo de forma profesional, al terminar les sirvió en la mesa, viendo que solo había cuatro asientos, fue a buscar las otras dos que estaban en una habitación guardadas.-Tengan un buen provecho.

Todos se sentaron y vieron lo preparado, con duda el pelirrojo tomo un bocados, todos observándolo.-¡Dios! Esto esta riquísimo.-alabo comiendo con entusiasmo.

Río encantada.-Solo es un plato sencillo, pero gracias de todos modos Sa..Seven.-se corrigió rápidamente, notando como el chico la observo rápidamente.-Ah también si gustan.-dejó un plato con queso rallado.

-Gracias.-hablo la otra chica comiendo con cuidado, sin decir que estaba delicioso.

Jumin hizo una mueca pero sintió el ligero golpe en su costado por su amigo, suspirando lo probó.-...No está mal.

V sonrió un poco avergonzado antes de comer.-Oh...-suspiro encantado estaba muy bueno.

Yoosung estaba devorando su comida con alegría, no había estado comiendo nada tan delicioso en décadas. Mientras tanto Zen comía con tranquilidad pero su sonrisa decía todo.

Estuvieron en silencio comiendo mientras su anfitrión estaba en su celular mandándole un mensaje a su amiga preguntando cuando volvería, estaba preocupada quizás no era un sueño y ellos estaban allí con ella ¿Entonces qué haría? Ellos claramente no podían estar aquí, a su vez revisaba la información de ellos, preocupada noto que no había nada, ahí fue toda su evidencia, estaba muy frustrada.

Sin darse cuenta que todos ellos habían terminado, hasta que oyó a alguien hacer un ruido, quito su vista de su teléfono para notar que todas las vistas estaban en ella, sonrojada tomo los platos para lavarlos a la vez que les preparaba té para ellos y ella lo necesitaba, al terminar de servir y lavar, buscó con la mirada su cenícero, abrió por completo la ventana más cercana para no molestara el humo, encendió uno de sus cigarros, inhalando un poco y botándolo se relajó un poco, ellos la miraban y ella los miraba a ellos, estuvieron así en silencio hasta que nuevamente el líder del grupo hablo.

-¿Nos responderías nuestras preguntas señorita Atsuko?.-dijo mirándola.

Fumo un poco más antes de suspirar.-Si, lo siento si les molesta el humo.-se disculpó un poco al ver las caras de alguno pero ella lo necesitaba para relajarse o por lo menos tratar.-No si me van a creer, porque para mí es difícil entenderlo.-aclaro cerrando los ojos, quería golpearse con la pared era una opción muy tentadora pero sus lentes eran costosos y ya se le quitaba las ganas.-Te diré lo que sé, pero más allá es cosa tuya, no puedo negar que es fastidioso porque es surrealista.

Seven asintió.-Pruébanos.

Rio negando con la cabeza.-Se quiénes son, son un grupo que da fiestas para recaudar dinero a los más necesitados, entre ellos están V, Seven o Luciel, Jumin, Jaehee, Zen y Yoosung, la fundadora es Rika.-miro de reojo al prometido de este que al captar la mirada de la desconocida se estremeció.-Ustedes son...-se mordió el labio temblorosa.-Son personajes de un juego llamado Mystic Messenger, es un juego de citas, cuando el personaje llamado MC por los jugadores, entra al chat por Unknown quien la engaña para ir al departamento de Rika, desde allí esta cuatro día eligiendo sus respuestas en los chats dependiendo de eso o de su elecciones se da en el quinto día se toma las rutas de los personajes, al principio puede elegir tres que son las rutas básicos o fáciles, Yoosung, Zen y Jaehee, al juntar corazones de los personajes u obtener relojes puede desbloquear las otras rutas que son Jumin y Seven. Solo esos eran jugables hasta que se actualizó y agregaron la ruta de V y Unknown.-termino apagando su cigarro, miro tímidamente.-Esa es toda la verdad.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Yoosung se levantó.-¡Estas mintiendo! No puedo creer que sea un personaje.

-Eso es verdad.-dijo el pelirrojo.-Solo estás jugando con nosotros.-hablo molesto.-Mentirosa.

-Pff ¿yo? Un personaje de un juego.-río divertido el actor.-Debes de estar bromeando.

La castaña se estremeció y algunos notaron en sus ojos el dolor de aquellas palabras, antes de que hiciera una mueca, no dejaría que nadie la rebajara, sabía que sería difícil que le creyeran, pero no tenía opción ni tiempo para eso.

-¡YA BASTA!.-grito y todos se callaron más por la sorpresa del grito que otra cosa, suspiro.-Sabia que no me iban a creer, pero diré esto, en cada ruta se sabe los secretos y vida de cada personaje.-frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.-Por ejemplo, sé que Zen tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta y que fue salvado gracias a V, y que Rika le regalo rosas como era su fans en los principios de la actuación de este, se porque Jaehee trabaja tanto y no se queja y como fue si vida.-mordió el labio antes de mirar a V nuevamente.-Y sé porque estas usando esas gafas V.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos aunque no se notara, nadie sabía más que Seven y Jumin y jamás contó nada a nadie, los otros nombrados también se callaron.

-Yo...como una jugadora que obtuvo todas las rutas, se los secretos que están en la RFA.-bajo la mirada con tristeza, cerró los ojos pensando _"Sus finales siempre hay alguien lastimado"_ recordó a Saeran, ¿Estaría aquí también?.

El peliceleste tosió llamando la atención de la chica.-Digamos que te creo, ¿Dirías aquellos secretos de nosotros a todos?.-estaba asustado que ella supiera la verdad, la verdadera verdad.

Sonrió levemente antes de negar la cabeza.-No, no es mi secreto.-acomodo su cabello distraídamente.

-¡Espera!.-hablo Seven con una mueca.-Recuerdo un sueño, a una chica muy diferente a ti en las cámaras de seguridad pero el recuerdo es borroso.

Parpadeo dirigiendo su vista al contrario.-Si, no soy la bonita MC del juego.-río sin ganas.-Soy todo lo contrario a una chica hermosa, esa es el "muñeco" por decirlo así que los jugadores usan para conquistarlo a ustedes.

-¿Por qué son borrosos?.-murmuro pensativa la otra mujer del grupo.-¿Por qué no recordamos que eres una miembro?.

-Ah porque aún no inicio el juego, esta mañana termine de jugar nuevamente la ruta de V.-dijo avergonzada.-Prefiero jugar en la noche así tengo más chats y eso da más corazones.

-Entonces...somos un juego.-dijo dudoso el albino sin creerlo mucho.

-Puede que ella tenga algo de razón.-hablo el hacker teniendo los ojos de todos en él, pero estaba concentrado en su teléfono.-No puedo ingresar a mis sistemas, no hay nada, todo fue borrado, mis cuentas de redes sociales son inexistente, ¿En qué parte de Corea estamos Atsuko?.

La nombrada los observó.-En ninguno.-antes de que hablaran levanto la mano para que la dejaran continuar.-Estamos en Latinoamérica, en mi país natal, en Chile en realidad.-acomodo sus lentes con nerviosismo.

-¿Chile?.-dijo Jumin pensando en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí en poco tiempo?.-dijo curiosa la asistente.

Entre ellos empezaron a discutir o dar suposiciones, la anfitriona solo escuchaba, leyó el mensaje de su amiga y volvió su vista a sus invitados, quería hacer su trabajo, ya ha tenido problemas con sus profesores por la preparación de sus platos, quería descansar en su único día libre.

-Ehmm.-trato de llamar la atención de sus invitados.

-¿Qué?.-dijo con rudeza Yoosung, haciéndola saltar y retroceder.-Ah lo siento...-se sintió avergonzado de haber grito a la chica.

-No te preocupes.-suspiro pero por lo menos tenía la atención de todo ellos.-Aunque me gustaría darles respuestas no las tengo, yo no entiendo que hacen aquí y porque, pero deben irse de aquí, comparto habitación con mi mejor amiga y realmente no sé qué decirle respecto a ustedes, pero no se preocupen.-dijo de forma calmada.-Tengo una casa de dos piso con terraza, y un gran patio para que ustedes se queden allí por ahora, así que es mejor irnos ahora.

-Entendemos.-hablo Jumin levantándose.

Asintiendo todos se levantaron y salieron del departamento, bajaron el ascensor, Atsuko saludo al conserje distraído, caminaron unos calles antes de llegar a un paradero, la chica notaba como eran observados poniéndola incomoda, todos actuaban diferente, Seven estaba en su celular, Yoosung observaba las tiendas, Zen le guiñaba a las chicas, Jumin miraba todo, Jaehee solo seguía el camino y V estaba al lado de su amigo en silencio. Pago el pasaje de todos suspirando al ver como se iba su dinero, pero tenía suerte que había asientos desocupados a esa hora del día, nadie decía nada y eso le incomodaba a ella, estaba sentada junto a Jaehee que iba igualmente en silencio y tensa. Miro por la ventana pensando que había en la casa, debía ir a un supermercado por mercadería para ellos, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían ellos? Le mando un mensaje a su amiga de su ausencia. Tomo una hora llegar a su destino siendo que la casa estaba cerca del centro y el departamento estaba más alejado del centro, se bajaron en silencio y caminaron dos cuadras más antes de llegar a una casa bonita y grande, tenía grandes ventanales y era espaciosa adelante, tomo las llaves para abrir las rejas y dejarlos entrar, quedo pensativa viendo el lugar con tristeza, V que siempre la observaba noto eso, pero no pregunto nada ¿Que era ese extraño sentimiento que sentía al verla?.

-Por favor pasen.-dijo la castaña al abrir la puerta de la casa.

Adentro estaba ordenado, habían algunos cuadros de decoración, una chimenea en una esquina, sofá en forma de L, otros más individuales que estaban en el centro una mesa de madera con solo un mantel puesto, las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, la cocina estaba equipada con todo, pero todo parecía que nadie había vivido allí en un tiempo. Las paredes eran de color gris y violeta, se sentía la sutileza un toque de elegancia pero a la vez la antigüedad del lugar, cada uno observaba el lugar que era muy bonito.

-Lo siento por la falta de limpieza hace tiempo no vengo por aquí y no esperaba...visitas.-dijo suspirando, tomo su cabello largo para hacerse una cola de caballo, mostrando sus ligeras pero regordetas mejillas.

-Está bien, entendemos.-aclaro Zen.-Es una casa muy hermosa.

Asintió el rubio.-Mm si ¡Es bellísima! ¿Esta es tu casa?.

Comenzando a limpiar se detuvo un momento, todos vieron cómo se tensaba.-Ah sí, es mía, pero como notaran no vivo en ella, así que no hay problemas que se queden y no serán molestados, mientras limpio aquí ¿Pueden ver las habitaciones? Elijan y distribuyan eso por favor.

-Claro capitán!.-dijo divertido Seven y corrió al segundo piso, abriendo las habitaciones y teniendo cuidado de no chocar con los muebles adicionales que estaban en el pasillo, encontró una más grande.-¡Oh! Me gusta esta, es mía.-declaro.

Los demás habían ido al segundo piso con lentitud, Atsuko suspiro antes de continuar la limpieza, debía apurarse porque debía ir si o si al supermercado o su última opción sería pedir comía, en cualquier caso empezó a barrer y quitar el polvo en el camino Jaehee y Zen la ayudaron, después de un rato todos la ayudaron a terminar, suspiro pero contenta a ver la casa cobrar algo más de vida con la limpieza, ordeno la cocina viendo que tenían y que faltaría, pero por ahora todo estaba bien, ningún plato estaba roto o algo.

-Atsuko.-hablo Jumin, teniendo la atención de la chica.-Ya tenemos organizado los cuartos y quien va a dormir con quien.

-Sí, arriba solo hay cuatro habitaciones y un baño, pero aquí abajo hay otro cuarto y un baño.

-Ya veo, pensamos que podrías usar esa habitación para ti, no quisiéramos dejarte sin cama o algo así.-pidió V.

-Está bien, puedo dormir en el sofá no es incómodo.-replico soltando su cabello, acomodo algunos cabellos.-Bueno se ha vuelto algo tarde.-miro la hora en su celular.-¿Sería conveniente ir al supermercado?.-dijo pensativa.

-Siento mucho las molestias que causamos.-hablo la tras mujer algo apenado por todo lo que hacia la chica.

Le sonrió levemente.-Esta bien, es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes, tampoco los dejaría tirado en las calles.-escuchó el tono de llamada.-Disculpa.-se alejó de la contrario un poco.-Hola Rosa.

_*-Amiga ya es tarde ¿Dónde estás?.-pregunto preocupada.*_

-Lo siento, sé que es tarde, pero creo que hoy no llegare al departamento.-se disculpó, busco su cajetilla de cigarros.-Hoy me quedo en la vieja casa...

_*-...Oh, está bien. Por favor no hagas ninguna tontería amiga.-hablo algo comprensiva.-¿Estás sola?*_

Sonríe.-Digamos que si.-escucho como reaccionaba la contraria.-No, no estoy sola, me encontré con algunos amigos en el camino, los invite para no estar tan sola, así que no te preocupes.

_*-De acuerdo, por lo menos no estás sola, ya debo irme necesito hacer una investigación.-se quejó en lo último, se despidió para luego cortar la llamada*._

Atsuko miro su celular y allí noto que era escuchara, alzo una ceja por eso pero prefirió ignorarlo, prendió el cigarro antes de salir de la casa para que el olor no pasara, en su salida ellos se reunieron en el salón, Seven fruncía el ceño mirando si celular, ahora entendía como ella había dicho en la comida, ella conocía su nombre real y su historia, ¿Entonces ella sabia sobre su hermano?, Jumin miraba un punto concentrado ella podría entender sus dudas en algunas cosas, Jaehee estaba algo incomoda pero ahora entendía la extraña familiaridad que tenía la chica con ellos, Yoosung estaba ansioso entonces ella sabía lo que le había sucedido a Rika, Zen estaba igual de pensativo era extraño que alguien desconocido para el supiera toda su vida, entonces ella sabía sus inseguridades.

-Entonces que haremos...-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo ajustando sus lentes.-Ciertamente no puedo irnos así como así, no tenemos dinero, investigue un poco pero el nuestro no sirve aquí, estamos en un lugar desconocido y al parecer somos un personaje de un juego de citas.-rio algo divertido.-¡707 no puede con esto!.

-Concuerdo contigo.-hablo el pelinegro.-Necesitamos respuestas a lo sucedido.

-La única que puede darnos algunas respuestas es Atsuko.-dijo con un suspiro la peli castaña.

-Hasta ella esta confundida de nuestro encontró.-hablo el actor.-Aun así no ha ayudado en darnos un alojamiento y comida.-dijo avergonzado recordando su antigua actitud.

-Ciertamente ella no está ayudando en lo mejor que puede.-dijo V mirándolos.-Aun así no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y por qué, pero no me gustaría ser una carga para ella.

-En eso tienes razón.-dijo con disgusto el rubio.-¿Sería bueno buscar un trabajo temporal?.

-Si se les olvida no tenemos nada con nosotros, ni ropa, además suponiendo lo del juego entonces no tenemos identidad en este mundo.-aclaro el hombre de negocios.

-Ugh es verdad.-se quejó el agente.-Podría intentar hackear los sistemas de aquí y crear identidades de nosotros, con pasados oscuros.-sonrió divertido, en ese momento la castaña había vuelto, escuchando esto último riéndose.-¡Oh! A alguien te encanto la idea.

-¿Que está pasando?.-pregunto con dudas, sentándose junto al pelirrojo.-¿Que planes malvados tienes oh mi dios Seven.

-Bueno mi fiel seguidora.-sus ojos dorados brillaron encantados al notar que había alguien que le siguiera el juego.-Pensaba darnos identidades faltas para poder conseguir trabajo, podría hackear el sistema bancario pero soy uno de los buenos así que tratare de no hacer cosas tan ilegales.

Sonrió.-Entiendo, no quisiera que llegara a esos extremos pero.-tomo las manos del chico haciendo que la mirada a los ojos.-Sé qué harás lo mejor para la RFA Seven, sé que quieres protegerlos y también entiendo que quieres ayudar a buscar respuestas. Eres el las capacitado que todos, pero aun así cuida mejor de tu salud, no quisiera que te enfermaras ¿Me prometes que te cuidaras mejor?.-pidió, mostrando en sus ojos la sinceridad de su preocupación, el chico se sonrojo ante aquello tan bonito, jamás espero eso.

-A...ah sí, lo prometo.-tartamudeo estupefacto.

Lo soltó a sentir su incomodidad.-Ah lo siento.-jugo con su cabello, tarareo un poco.-Por el dinero no es un problema.-mordió su labio al ver como todos los observaba.-Tengo de sobra, lo iba a usar para emergencia y esto es una emergencia.

-Aun así no quisiéramos usar tu amabilidad y ser una carga.-respondió Zen decidido.

-¿Segura que será suficiente?.-pregunto Yoosung preocupado.-Digo somos muchos.

Asintió acomodando sus lentes.-Si, quizás tengan preguntas sobre esta casa.-sonrió con melancolía.-Esta es la casa de mi abuela, soy la heredera después de su muerte, junto a eso el dinero que ella guardaba, todo lo que ella tenía se volvió mío, no uso esta casa ni use ese dinero, trabajo y estudio, a veces uso el dinero que ella me dio cuando es necesario.-explico sin mirarlos.-Por eso no se preocupen por ahora en el alojamiento y sus necesidades.-les miro decidida.-Sé que necesitan ayuda y yo los ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Te lo agradecemos Atsuko, de verdad.-agradeció el líder del grupo con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, tengo que ir al supermercado, tengo que llenar los cajones con comida, mañana tendré que irme en la mañana, tengo que trabajar temprano, pero vuelvo en la tarde, tienen suerte que mañana es un fin de semana, así que no tengo clases hasta el lunes en la mañana, después del trabajo iré a mi departamento y buscare algo de ropa y mi computadora portátil para Seven y busque información.-declaró levantándose.-Pediré comida, no es buena idea salir tan tarde.-dijo viendo por el ventanal que se estaba oscureciendo.-Y el supermercado esta más en el centro, ¿Que quieren comer?.-pregunto viendo su celular.

-Camarones estarían bien.-dijo ordenando el pelinegro.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.-Lo que elijas está bien Atsuko.-dijo más suavemente Jaehee y todos los demás asintieron.

Afirmando lo dicho, pidió pizza italiana, una bebida en telepizza y pollo frito de KFC. Ante, preparo la mesa con platos y vasos, los demás se relajaron un poco al conocer un poco a la chica, tenía un pelo largo, gordita pero no tanto, la notaban muy tensa y nerviosa pero sin duda era amable y servicial, se sintieron algos culpables por haberla tratado mal al principio. A la media hora llego el pedido, comieron, Seven y Yoosung comían rápidamente disfrutando del pollo.

-¿Entonces esto es pollo frito?.-pregunto Jumin mirando la fritura.

V le dio un codazo a su amiga.-Solo como no es tan malo Jumin ¿Acaso tu paladar no puede con comida de plebeyos?.-se burló, el contrario fruncio el ceño.

-Asistente Kang.-le hablo, la castaña suspiro y comenzó a cortar el pollo.

-¿De verdad? Ni algo tan simple puedes hacer Jumin, pensé que eras cretino pero no tanto.-algunos se atoraron ante aquellas palabras atrevidas de la joven.-Digo, Jaehee no debería seguir tomando ordenes de ti si ni quisieras tienes dinero para pagarle, eso es hipócrita de tu parte, tienes mano, úsalas.

Los dos jóvenes del grupo empezaron a reírse por ello, el albino sonrió burlón, V limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta al toser, Jaehee abría y cerraba la boca por la impresión sin moverse, mientras tanto Jumin frunció el ceño molesto por aquello, tomo los utensilios y comenzó a cortarlo el mismo, mostrándole lo contrario a la chica.

-Eres muy grosera.-ataco.

Se encogió de hombros.-No soy muy femenina, algo así no ofende, me alaga.-respondió al contrario comiendo un trozo de pizza.-Solo soy sincera y nunca me gusto como tratabas a Jaehee ella igual es un ser humano.

-Wow...-murmuró el ojivioleta ante lo visto.-Jamás espere que alguien le hablara así a Jumin.

Rió Zen divertido.-Oh dios, esto es oro.

Después de eso siguieron comiendo y conversaban, Atsuko los miraba y escuchaba, a veces daba su opinión sobre algo, hasta que noto lo cansados que estaban, lavo los platos con ayuda de Seven que se ofreció, se reía por las bromas del pelirrojo, haciendo que todo estuviera lavado y guardado rápidamente.

-Bien, por favor díganme donde dormirá cada quien.

-Bueno, distribuimos entre los cuatro habitaciones de arriba, Seven en el cuarto grande, Yoosung con Zen en la habitación del al lado, mientras al otro lado dormiremos yo en una y Jumin en otra.

-Bien, Jaehee puede tomar el de aquí abajo.

-Pero podemos dormir en ese cuarto las dos Atsuko.-dijo preocupada la otra mujer.

-No, tú necesitas tu espacio, además no te preocupes por mí de verdad, solo descansa, lo necesitas mejor que yo.-negó con la cabeza.-Bueno, que descansen chicos, de la habitación dada por Jaehee sacó unas mantas y una almohada. Siendo observada por todos como se acostaba en el sofá y se acomodaba.-Chicos si me miran no puedo dormir, es incómodo.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Todos se avergonzaron y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, apagando las luces, quedando sola suspiro espero que pasara unos minutos antes de levantándose, miro todo el lugar, calentando agua en silencio se preparó un café, tomo la manta y fue afuera en la terraza, acomodándose observo las estrellas de esa noche, aun con las luces de la ciudad podía verlo aun con claridad, tenía mucho en mente en ese momento, no sabía que hacer o si era el camino correcto, empezó a fumar cómoda en su lugar, sin darse cuenta que alguien iba a su lado.

-Sabes. Es muy malo fumar.-hablo Jihyun sonriendo al ver su reacción.

-Demonios V no me asustes.-dijo controlando su corazón por el susto.-Pensé que estabas durmiendo como todos.

-Creo que en mi situación es difícil dormir ¿no lo crees?.-le respondió de vuelta.-Aunque lo dije en serio sobre fumar.

Botó el humo del cigarro.-Y eso no significa que lo haré V.-le sonrió antes de beber su café.-Vamos, ven adentro, te haré un té, hace frío en las noches.-se levantó apagando el cigarro y tomando sus cosas, miro a su acompañante que le siguió, se sentó viendo hasta que le entrego una taza de té.

-Gracias.-murmuro agradecido, le había dado frío, así que fue agradable tener algo que calentara su cuerpo, hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta como la chica le ponía sobre sus hombros la manta que anteriormente usaba la castaña.-Ah no es necesario Atsuko.

-Está bien, por favor cuídate también V.-dijo sentándose frente a él, se removió incomoda un poco.-Entonces...¿Cuánto puedes ver?, siento si es grosero, si no quieres no me respondas.

El pelimenta sonrió un poco.-Esta bien, gracias por todo Atsuko. De verdad te lo agradezco y los demás deben estar igual, aunque asimilar que somos un personaje es difícil.

-Yo entiendo eso V, de verdad, debemos buscar las respuestas de su llegada y ver como volverlos a su mundo.-dijo confiada, tenía que ser optimista, más para ellos que por ella.

-Gracias.-bebió su te antes de suspirar.-Ya mi vista empeoró, aun puedo verte a esa distancia, pero no mucho más allá.-sonrió con tristeza.-¿No dirás nada sobre...

-Ya lo dije no, no diré nada sobre Rika porque no es mi secreto V.-le miro a los ojos aunque era difícil porque el chico llevaba gafas, le tomo la mano.-Quiero decirte esto, desearía que las cosas fueran distintas, pero V no puedes hacer esto, no te lastimas más, dime esto y se sinceró ¿Confías en ellos?.

Frunció el ceño pero la miro dejando aquella cálida mano con la suya.-Si, confió en ellos siempre.

-Entonces V, debes decirles.-apretó suavemente la mano.-Ellos merecen saberlo, aun si los lastima la verdad, les dolerá más por ocultarlo, ya los lastimas Jihyun.-dijo suavemente.-Te lastimas por la carga pero en el proceso lastima a quienes más amas, no te forzare a decirles, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para apoyarte al momento que decidas decirles, quizás ustedes estén aquí por algo, quizás venga por los secretos que ustedes mismos se ocultan, ya no son el mismo grupo que se conocían...solo piénsalo, no tiene que ser exactamente ese secreto, pero de a poco se puede.

El líder de la RFA la observaba sorprendido y agradecido, apretó la mano que estaba con la suya, era suave pero también se sentía diferente, era una mano trabajadora, quería conocerla más, después de todo era una miembro dentro de su familia y eso contaba.

-Gracias Atsuko, de verdad, eres muy amable conmigo y con todos, haces que me sienta culpable en apoyarme en ti.-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-Se que la confianza se tiene que ganar con tiempo y en acciones, yo puedo esperar a que confíen en mi cuando lo necesiten V.-le soltó y levantándose.-Deberías descansar, mañana será un día muy duro.

Riéndose se levantó.-Si, creo que tienes razón, buenas noches.-se despidió dejando la manta en la mesa, subiendo la escalera hasta llegar a su cuarto cerrando suavemente la puerta y apoyándose en está.-Ella es muy dulce.-murmuro para sí mismo algo sonrojado, sintiendo aun la calidez en su mano, había olvidado ese sentimiento desde que Rika lo dejo, ¿Debería pensar en eso ahora?.-Creo que de verdad necesito ese descanso.-se acostó quedándose dormido rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Atsuko al estar sola nuevamente borro la sonrisa que tenía, era cansador ser optimista, no sabía si esto era un sueño, pero la calidez de la mano de V era tan real, negó con la cabeza acabando su café, lavo las tazas para tomar su manta y recostarse en el sofá antes de que se quedara dormida, a la mañana siguiente se despertó por la alarma, siempre despertaba mas temprano de lo usual, abrió los ojos con pereza, sentándose en el sofá y estirándose, miro la hora, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, tu turno empezaba a las 9, iría a las siete a ver si la tienda de la esquina estaba abierta para comprar comida, se miró a si misma suspirando, no tenía ropa para cambiarse, no quisiera molestar a sus invitados para averiguar si en algún momento dejo ropa olvidada en alguna parte, se destapo, tomo sus cosas para ver cuánto dinero tenia, haciendo una mueca se levantó. Decidirá de ir a retirar algo de dinero, para comprar y de emergencia a los chicos, peino su cabello con sus propios dedos, hizo una trenza corrida hacia su lado izquierdo, se puso los lentes antes de decidir salir con el frío de la mañana, llevando sus llaves, cerrando con suavidad la puerta, miro el día nublado como siempre en las mañana, sabía que a dos cuadras había un banco, afuera sabía que había un cajero automático que siempre estaba abierto al público, bostezo cansada, era muy temprano y ayer no pudo hacer nada. Miro la aplicación del juego antes de presionarla por curiosidad, pero nuevamente tiraba error, al llegar al cajero retiro el dinero que pensó recomendable en su situación, al salir y guardar bien su dinero miro de nuevo la hora, habían pasado media hora. Miraría si estaba abierto la tienda cerca de la casa para comprar el pan y algo que comer, teniendo suerte que esa tienda vecina siempre estaba abierto en las mañana temprano, la saludó ya que hace tiempo no venía, compro pan, mantequilla, azúcar y mermelada de fresas, pensó que hasta la hora sería suficiente, les diría que pidieran comida, aunque sabía que eso no saldría bien, despidiéndose de la vecina volvió a la casa, al entrar suspiro más cómoda al sentir el calor del hogar. Dejo sus compras en la mesa, debería irse necesitaba pasar a su departamento pero no creía que llegara, necesitaba estar a las nueves en su trabajo, y era una hora de viaje para ir a su departamento que estaba alejado del centro, y volver para ir a su trabajo, dejo una nota en la mesa con las bolsas y salir, esperaba volver en la tarde. Después de una hora, Jihyun se despertó, miro el lugar un momento desorientado pero después recordó los sucesos del día anterior, levantándose fue al primer piso después de lavarse la cara, era madrugador, miro el sofá y en este ya no estaba la chica, parpadeo confundido hasta notar las bolsas, en su pequeña caminata escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Jaehee se abría, saliendo dicha chica.

-Oh buenos días V.-le saludo la mujer.

-Buenos días Jaehee.-le saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde esta Atsuko?.-le pregunto al ver que no había nadie en el sofá preocupada por la otra chica.

V tomo la nota, la leyó riendo por lo bajo.-Al parecer ya se fue a trabajar, dice que no sabía mucho nuestros gustos y solo pudo comprar esto para nuestro desayuno. También que volverá para la hora del almuerzo.-dijo dejando la nota nuevamente en la mesa. Viendo que eran los productos comprados.-Esta vez en desayuno será muy simple.

La castaña miró la bolsa y asintió.-Esta bien, no nos podemos quejar ella está pagando por todo, me siento más mal que aprovecharme de su amabilidad.-camino hasta la tetera para poner el agua a calentar.-Ellos deben conformarse con lo que tenemos, aunque el Sr. Han no le va a gustar para nada.-rodó los ojos cansada.

Rió divertido.-Jumin debe entender que no estamos en nuestro mundo, regirnos por antiguos hábitos no nos ayudara en nada, además Atsuko esta haciendo lo posible para que nosotros estemos cómodo aunque ella no lo está.-dijo suspirando.

-Oh lo has notado, ella no parece muy cómoda en esta casa.

-Si, se notaba melancólica, pero la entiendo, un ser querido que se ha ido cuesta superarlo. Más si esta en un lugar lleno de recuerdos.-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.-Por cierto anoche hable con ella y me dijo su suposición sobre nuestra llegada.-ayudo a la contraria a poner la mesa en ese momento apareció Zen adormilado.

-Están despiertos muy temprano.-murmuro acomodando su cabello.

-Lo siento, ¿te despertamos Hyun?.-pregunto V tomando su café.

-No, no dormí mucho en verdad.-le respondió sentándose y sirviéndose agua.-¿Y nuestra nuevo miembro?.-miro a su alrededor curioso.

-Ella se fue a trabajar.-respondió Jaehee comiendo su pan.-Es mejor no salir hoy de la casa, ya que podría perdernos y eso causaría mas problemas a Atsuko.

-Ustedes son ruidosos.-se quejó Seven adormilado sentándose.-Oh comida.-le robo el pedazo de pan al albino que bufo antes de hacerse otro.-No había dormido tan incómodamente como esta noche.

-No fuiste el único.-hablo Jumin bajando las escaleras.-Hoy parece que es el día de madrugar.-alzo una ceja mientras se sentaba.

-¿Que haremos hoy?.-pregunto serio el pelirrojo mientras preparaba café.

-Es obvio que salir no es una opción.-confirmo Jumin revolviendo su té.

-Bueno podríamos relajarnos hasta la tarde, quizás ustedes han tenido su momento de reflexión sobre nuestra llegada a ese universo.-propuso V terminando su taza.-Atsuko llegara a la casa a la hora del almuerzo, además no tenemos comida o algo para cocinar.


End file.
